


Better With Chocolate

by voleuse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is better with chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Something Blue."

"You would think Giles would have a cookie jar _somewhere_ in here." Hands loaded with a pan full of chocolate chip cookies, Willow looks around in a little bit of panic.

"There's a couple of jars in here," Anya calls from the living room, "but they're old. Probably magical."

Willow rolls her eyes. "Thanks." She opts to leave the cookies on the tray for now, and grabs one for herself. "Do you want a cookie?"

"No, I have the chocolate chips."

Willow plops onto the couch with a sigh and noted the bag of Toll House's finest, half-empty. She takes a bite of her cookie and chews it slowly before speaking. "Where is everybody?"

Anya grabs another handful of chocolate chips, munches on a few before responding. "Xander had to work. Buffy had class. Spike is in the bathroom. Giles went to the optometrist."

"The optometrist?"

"He wanted to see if his prescription had changed."

"Oh." Willow finishes her cookie, dusts her hands of crumbs. "Why are you eating chocolate chips?"

Anya looks at her, worry creasing her forehead. "Is this not normal?"

"No," Willow shakes her head. "I was just curious." She grabs a few chips for herself, feeling oddly generous towards Anya. "I didn't know you liked chocolate."

"I don't." Anya eats a few more chips. "At least, I didn't think I _liked_ chocolate, but Xander likes it so much."

"Yeah." Willow licks a bit of melted chocolate from her palm. "Loves it."

"And I like him, and I'm his girlfriend," Anya explains, "and girlfriends should understand what their boyfriends like, right?"

Willow shrugs, watches as Anya echoes her movements, licking her own palm to catch traces of chocolate. "I guess."

Anya stares at the bag with a frown. "Why does Xander like chocolate?"

"Um." Willow tries to remember if there's a specific reason. "I think for the same reasons anyone would like chocolate."

"Okay," Anya nods, "so why do people like chocolate."

Willow delicately plucks a chocolate chip from the tabletop where it's fallen. "It tastes good."

"That's it?"

"I think it's supposed to be good for your heart or something," Willow says, "but I don't remember why. It's...oh! It's supposed to be an aphrodisiac."

"Really?" Anya contemplates this, biting her lip. "But I don't feel anything."

Willow looks at her sideways. "Well, it's not like a _pill_ or anything."

"Do you need stimulation in order for it to work?" Anya runs her hand under her tank top, and Willow stares as the fabric stretches, as Anya palms her breast.

"Uh..."

Anya's head falls back against the sofa. "Oh. That feels good." She straightens back up, keeping her hand under her shirt. "But it doesn't feel _more_ good."

Willow's still staring.

"Maybe I need to eat chocolate _while_ I'm being stimulated." Anya grabs a few chocolate chips, tosses them into her mouth before she slouches back again, hand stirring under her shirt. "Not a bad combination."

"Anya," Willow tries not to stutter, "I don't think--"

"You're right," Anya declares.

"I am?"

"There has to be more than this." She snakes her other hand between her legs, under her skirt, and Willow catches a glimpse of shiny green before Anya's hand slips under the elastic. "Oh! That's good, too."

"Um." Willow can't look away from the undulation of Anya's wrist, tries not to look further, to where two of Anya's fingers stroke steadily into her sex. "Should I--"

"Yes," Anya replies, and Willow is about to flee before she continues, "Get me more chocolate."

She freezes. "What?"

"I don't have any free hands." Anya's back arches, and her ass lifts from the couch for a moment. "But I need more chocolate."

Willow turns this over in her head. She thinks there's something wrong with this request, but it _sounds_ reasonable, so she snags the bag of chocolate chips from the table, and inches closer to Anya's increasingly frantic hips.

"Yes," Anya hisses.

Willow clears her throat. "Anya? I have chocolate." She holds out several, her palm flat.   
Anya's jaw drops open in response, so Willow reaches forward and carefully tips them into her mouth.

Anya chews and swallows the chocolate quickly, then her tongue darts out to lave Willow's hand.

Willow can't stop the moan from escaping her lips, and it's a minute before she realizes she's got her other hand flat between her legs, and she's rocking against it, hard.

Anya's started nibbling on her thumb, so she snatches her hand back with a squeal. Anya raises her eyebrows at Willow and, feeling foolish, Willow places that hand on her own breast. To save face, of course, because she doesn't want Anya to think she's afraid of her.

Anya glances appreciatively at Willow's own movements, slower than hers, but just as urgent. "This is fun."

"Yeah," Willow pants, "fun." She unbuttons and unzips her slacks, slips her hand down inside her panties. "Really fun."

Anya shrugs her shoulders, and the strap of her tank top falls over. She wriggles, and soon her breasts are exposed, and Willow gasps. Curls her body, leans, and runs her tongue over the neglected breast, eyes on Anya's hand as she squeezes the other.

"Oh!" Anya turns her body, giving Willow better access. "That feels good." She lets go of her breast, reaches over and rubs at Willow's chest. Willow stops sucking for a moment to groan, then curves their bodies together.

Anya squeaks as they realign themselves, and Willow wishes she had worn a skirt that day, because she can't get _quite_ the angle she needs.

Then Anya starts moaning and moaning and moaning, hips rolling against the sofa, thrusting against Willow's hips, and her head whips forward, and she's kissing Willow.

Willow startles, then closes her eyes. Sighs as Anya's tongue slips against hers, and she can taste the chocolate of Anya's mouth, then she's coming in a long, slow tumble of pleasure.

Afterwards, they both slouch back against the sofa, erratic breath and tousled hair. Anya giggles as she readjusts her tank top. "I see why Xander likes this."

"What?" Willow looks suspiciously at her. "Girl-on-girl sex?"

"No," Anya rolls her eyes. "Chocolate."

"Oh." Willow ponders that. "Why?"

"Because of the sex." Anya reaches over, grabs a handful of chocolate chips out of the bag, and pops them into her mouth. "It's better with chocolate."


End file.
